In the process of manufacturing display panels, display panels might suffer with mura, such as dot, line, strap, or area, due to the deficiency of manufacturing process or materials. Mura can be partly eliminated through compensation of gray scale by means of adjustment of the voltage of external circuits, or by means of a mura processing structure in the downstream process, thereby improving the non-defective rate of display panels.
In the mura processing structure, the compensation values of gray scale of the corresponding muras can be obtained by image processing, and then each of the compensation values of gray scale can be stored in the mura processing structure for being directly called when the gray scale is compensated. At present, the mura processing structure can be implemented through hardware by providing a storage space corresponding to the resolution of the display panel, which requires a large storage space of the mura processing structure, and therefore increases the hardware costs of the mura processing structure.